Crimson
by Drake Dracul
Summary: Yaoi. Mentions of abuse. Adult themes. Violence. Possibly drugs in later chapters. OOCness! Seto/Jou
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know I'm a bad Banana Tree, starting another story before I finish the others but I have a random muse for this story. This first chapter will suck as I am just setting the scene, If people dislike it, I may not continue. This story starts in Mr. Kaiba Seto's POV and now, without further ado, I give you, Crimson.**

* * *

I stand outside a night club. I look at the building. In my opinion it was rather run down and extremely unappealing, but it seemed to be one of the best kept buildings in this side of Domino. Yes, I Kaiba Seto, stood in front of a gay bar night club in the slumps of Domino. Damn it Mokie!

**~ ( FLASHBACK ) ~**

"Nii-San! How is it that I'm five years younger then you and have been with three guys, and you're STILL a virgin?!" Mokuba yelled for the fifth time today. On my 21st birthday, he decided to start hounding on me for my lack of a social and sex life. I pinch the bridge of my nose and bite my tongue, there is no way in high heaven Mokuba would forgive me if I gave him the answer that always came to mind. But if he doesn't shut up about it soon... He's pissing me off almost as much as the mutt used to. "Oh Come on Seto, why won't you just go out and get laid?!" Mokuba yells again and that's all I can take. I stand, not caring that I knock my chair over backwards, I slam my fists down on the table and for the first time in years, I yell at him. "Because unlike _some people_, I'm not a slut!" He falls silent but his eyes scream hurt and betrayal. "Mokie, I'm-" "Kaiba Mokuba" he says as if correcting me. "What?" "You don't have permission to call me Mokie. Only my friends can call me that." The hard look in his eyes makes my heart drop to my stomach. "I'm sorry, I didn't-" "Didn't mean it?" His emotionless voice scars me, beyond anything I've ever feared. "If it means that much... I'll go to a club tonight... M-Mokie?" My voice almost broke and he simply passed me a piece of paper with an address, a time and a name. "Don't come home before you've been with someone" His glare and empty voice sent me to submission. "Y-yes Mokuba..." I swallowed hard and went upstairs to find a suitable outfit for the night.

**~ ( END FLASHBACK ) ~**

The Neon light above the door dubs the place Doragon hausu. I push the door open and a jolly man approaches me. "Ah hello, are you after a specific Dragon tonight?" He asks me and I assume that's what the name was on the paper, and if I know Mokie, the time is there because I have an appointment with the boy. "Akai me. 7:30" The man gasps "Kaiba-San, come this way" I followed him to a large Black room with red decorations. "Akai me, Come!" Called the man. A beautiful boy approached the door in women's clothing, but most of the 'Dragons' were dressed as women. This boy looked familiar yet completely unknown to me. He wears a crimson half jacket, that barely covers his chest and a scandalously short black leather mini skirt over lace covered silk panties and black fishnets with a single tiny false ruby at every crossover that finished halfway up his thigh and are held in place by black garters, both have 'Wanna do bad things to you" written in crimson. Locks of black hair with crimson tips hang seductively over honey eyes, painted with a light touch of red shadow, black liner and mascara. Soft, full lips painted with a deeper red. He wears black knee high leather boots with five inch heels. In his left hand he holds a black bag containing some of the most taboo BDSM toys. The boy bows to me and steps from the door way allowing me to enter. "If he speaks out of turn, you may punish him in any way" Says the suddenly not so jolly man. "From the payment we received this morning, he will be your's for the next twelve hours." at this, Akai me froze before continuing to prepare his bed, smoothing out all wrinkles. I nod and the man leaves. I turn to this glorious boy and find him on his knees by his bed, awaiting orders.

"Can we sit on the bed?" I can't shake the feeling that I know this boy. He nods and waits for me to sit before he does. "Who are you?" I ask and he whispers "Akai me" I shake my head. "Boy, not dragon" He backs away about three feet before answering. "K-Kaiba... I'm The Mutt..." He gulps and blinks away the tears in his eyes. "Keeper, what shall you have me do?" He changes the topic quickly. I never knew he took the insults so personally that he'd refer to himself as 'The Mutt' even after we hadn't spoken in three years. I get up and walk out of the room to find the Keeper of this brothel. "Has he repulsed you already?" "I want to buy him. how much is his hourly rate?" The Man seemed rather shocked "$100 an hour, you cannot buy him" I snort "How much per hour outside of his room?" The man smirked "Twice the trouble, twice the price" I stand for a moment doing the math before writing a check for $140,544,000, a large amount even for a multi-billionaire like me. "That pays for him, outside the brothel for the next 80 years, working it as every year with 366 days" I smirk "I believe I just Bought him." The man nods and waves his hand. I return to my puppy's room. "Katsuya, Come. I own you outside of this hell hole." He nods and follows me, now for the hard part, talking to Mokie. I pull out my phone and dial his cell.

_"Hello Seto" _Mokuba's voice is quite frankly vexed.

"Mokie, let me explain before you hang up on me"

He sighs _"Hurry up"_

I look to My Puppy and give him a look to say 'Just go with it' and he nods.

_"Well?"_

"Mokie, I haven't had sex yet, but I have a boyfriend and we're going to work up to that stage."

_"Okay, and if it doesn't work out between you?"_

I sigh, I saw that coming "I'll screw who ever you choose, but only if this doesn't work out."

_"Okay, hurry home, I miss you Nii-San!"_

I hang up and turn to Jounouchi. "Lets go." He nods and we climb into the awaiting limo, I press the intercom button and give the driver one quick order "Home."


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Drug use, Depressing scene, angst, Coarse language, violence, a forced blow-job, mentions of self-harm.  
Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh characters either, All I own is the plot line of this story.**

**Katsuya POV**

The trip to the Kaiba mansion was long and if I could've helped it, silent, but Kaiba refused to shut up, intent on throwing a million and one questions at me with lightning speed. He was furious at me, but then again, when had he ever not hated my guts and been angry with me? I'll tell ya when, never. "How could you let yourself sink that low? What were you thinking, going to a place like that? Why the hell would you stay long enough for them to consider hiring you? What stupid idiot allows people to use their body like that? What the fuck is wrong with you mutt? What-" "SHUT THA FUCK UP MONEYBAGS!" I spit at him, my tone venomous "Don't judge a book by its cover, you never spent tha time ta get ta know me so don't judge me cause of what I had ta do. Unlike some people, I didn't get tha chance to make big of myself. Ya wanna know what happened nd why I had ta do this, ask me but don't assume I just got up and walked ova to a fuckin whore house nd asked for a job, cause that ain't what happened!" I barely manage to stop the tears from falling, _I know I'm nothin special and I ain't worth spit on a fire but does he really think I would just go work for a whore house? Does he think that little of me? Nd god, he ain't even seen tha scars yet… I lost all my friends cause they found out 'bout this, now Kaiba knows, God I might as well act like the stupid street mutt I am and beg huh? _A tear rolled down my cheek, followed by another then two more. For the first time in two years, I was letting my pain out, I was crying. "I know I'm useless and worthless, I know I'm a fuck up. I know that nobody could ever love a filthy, used up little bitch like me, so do me a favour and turf me to the streets to rot… Master…" I begin sobbing, the loud sobs racking my body as I bury my face in my hands and keep muttering the same words he used to taunt me with. He makes a mistake "Real men don't cry Mutt" I know it was his backwards twisted way of trying to console me but I did the only thing that came to mind, the only thing that stops the tears. I reach into my pocket and pull out a bag of little white pills, I remove three and push them to the back of my throat, swallowing them dry, calming down instantly. He looks at me with a horror-stricken expression "What? It's that or a razor blade" I state nonchalantly, not caring at the moment as the pills begin to work and nothing really matters anymore. Well, not for the next couple of blissful hours any way.

**Seto POV**

I sat back in the limo as we continued back to the overly enormous mansion I somehow call home, despite the memories that live eternally within the walls. Jounouchi managed to unbuckle his seatbelt without my knowledge and started rubbing my leg suggestively. I quite enjoyed it and if he weren't doped up, I would have gladly 'taken the hint' and indulged in the intimate behaviour, but as he is drugged up, I push him away. He snarled dangerously and struck out, slapping me hard in the cheek before he punched my gut then broke my nose. Whist I was in pain from the sudden onslaught of punches and slaps, which stopped as suddenly as they started, he managed to remove my cock from its confines and stroke it to full hardness. I push at his hands roughly, only receiving in return a head but to the gut and a mere second later, his tongue and lips caressing my member gently before taking it the full way into his mouth. His left hand hold my hips still as the right pins my hands down to stop any further attempts to stop him. I attempt to wriggle around to get away, but just end up being sucked harder by a dopey, lust-filled puppy. I release a small moan, hoping that with such a victory, he would stop. However the quiet guttural noise only fuelled Jounouchi's tongue to move faster and apply more pressure, in turn filling me with more pleasure. I am still moaning as we pull up at the mansion, where Mokuba bolts down and opens the door before I can protest. After being sucked and fondled for almost fifteen minutes, I was ready to blow and he just wouldn't stop. As Mokuba opens the door, I throw my head back and scream out, "K-Katsuya!" I whimper lustfully, and pry my eyes open only to see my brother staring at me dumbfounded and hard. Both Mokie and I froze as we saw each other. At this point Jou had pulled away and was grinning up at me like I was a fucking god who had just given my loyal disciple food, or shelter from the harsh elements. At this sight, I was raging hard again.

**Normal POV**

Seto zipped up his fly and walked inside, dropping Jou onto the couch rather unceremoniously and walks back out to speak with his younger brother. "Seto… Watching you as you cum, sort of gives me some sick satisfaction" Mokuba blushed. "Sick is right." I growl "He's had a really and time and I just watched him put pills down his throat and that is what came of it. I really don't want to keep talking about this. Let's go inside Mokie." Seto said calmly as his heart races over one hundred miles an hour. I shake my head as a wide goofy grin graces over Katsuya's seemingly still dopey features and Mokie giggling about at all of his bad jokes.. I sigh, I'm in for a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Drake The Banana Tree: CRIMSON CHAPTER THREE!  
My Banana's (In creepy brainwashed like mono-toned synchronization): Our favourite tree doesn't own Yugioh. Or the computer it uses. Our Banana Tree does own the word faggotic. We think.  
WARNINGS: Revelation of a dead character, angst, drugs, self loathing, Seto's confusion. Jou's rant. Self harm. A kiss. A slight Delirium.**

Seto groans as he watches over his brother and beloved puppy as they giggle at stupid jokes, the most recent one being "Is it just me, or are circles pointless?" Mokuba could hardly keep from giggling as he asked Jou who immediately burst into another round of hysterical laughter. It's good to see him laugh. He looks so alive. He looks so, dare he say it, cheerful.

Mokuba hadn't actually believed Seto when he'd said that Jou had taken drugs until he saw the little bag full of pills fall out of the blonde's pocket. Now Jounouchi Katsuya had never been overly nasty to anybody and never violent unless protecting another or fighting with Kaiba Seto. So when Mokuba reached for the bag and Jou snarled, he didn't take it as a serious threat, and so grabbed at the bag, curious to see what it was. Seto jumped up to stop Mokie, but he was a second too late.

Jou completely stopped laughing, all traces of the laid back, happy, easy to joke about Jou, were gone. Jou pounced on Mokuba, his hands around the younger boy's throat and his eyes colder, icier then Seto's could ever be. "MINE!" Jou screamed at the innocent boy. "BAD YOU! MINE!" Jounouchi actually screamed at Mokuba in English rather then Nihon(Japanese)! Seto tried to pull Jou away only to be slapped. "Mokie... Give them back to him." Seto said only moments before realizing and adding in a whisper "Or he actually might kill you..." At that, Mokuba threw the bag and got up, running to his bedroom when Jou took a dive for them. Seto growled at Jou. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BROTHER!? HE'S ONLY CURIOUS!" Jou turned to Kaiba and glared at him, as if he'd just said that Yuugi was a faggotic pedophile. "Wh-wha-?" "I was only curious when I joined a gang! I was only curious when I heard of a club called Dragon House! I was only curious when I discovered drugs! I was only curious when_ HE _said I could earn money real fast! I was only curious when I asked if we could duel together... Look where all that got me... I'm a pathetic, used up, street mutt. Mongrel. Piece of shit fuck up. I was only curious when I asked my father why he abused me. All he did was kick me while I was down. Some say curiosity killed the cat. Kaiba-" "Seto" "What?" "Call me Seto" "Seto..." Jo frowned, it sounded so strange coming from his mouth "Seto... Shizuka was curious... That's what got her killed. That's what got me stuck there. That's what got me ta be an addict. That's what made me like this. Curiosity killed the cat, my sister, and almost me. Don't let it take Mokuba too." All anger was gone from his voice. All malicious intent disappeared. He seemed sad, alone, empty. It was terrifying Seto, he couldn't deal with this. Jou was a firey guy, never give up, no matter what. No matter how much he had to give to save his friends and family, he never ran out of help to give people. Jou wasn't meant to be empty, but he stood there, in front of Seto, his eyes dull and empty, his firey passion and personality extinguished. Seto knew he had too do something to try and make Jou more like his old self again. But he simply didn't know what to do. He was scared of this new found Jou who wasn't so angry. "I need a shower Seto. Can I have a shower?" Seto nods and points to the bathroom. "Thanks... Master..." Jou walked off to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

* * *

Jou turned on the scolding water and pulled apart one of Seto's shaving razor's so that all he had was the blade. He made a millimeter deep cut on his wrist. He made another and another, with every slice he muttered more about himself. "Stupid Mutt" SLICE "Useless Whore" SLICE "Freak" SLICE "Faggot" SLICE. Eventually his arm looked like a candy cane. White skin, Red cut, White skin, Red cut. The pattern went on and on from his wrist to his elbow. He looked at it and maniacally grinned before dropping the razor and beginning to tug and tear at the skin, ripping small chunks of flesh away. The hot water still running after and hour and a third of the skin removed from his forearm, Seto Decided that he must have fallen asleep in the shower and so went in to get him. Seto drew back the curtain of the shower and screamed. Chunks of flesh and pools of blood were everywhere. Some parts of Jou's arm, only the skin was removed, whereas other parts of the arm, all flesh was removed to the point that the bone of his arm was visible. Hearing Seto's scream, Jou looked up and smirked as he continued to tear at his flesh. Seto had to stop Jou, and fast. But how?  
Mokuba also heard Seto scream and gasped in horror as he arrived and saw what a horrid sight stood before him. "Jou... Seto... What happ-" Seto turned to Mokuba, white as a ghost "Call an Ambulance Mokuba. NOW!" Mokuba ran to obey his brother and Seto turned back to Jou. "Oh Jou... Why?" He felt ill when the whispered reply assaulted him "'m just a stupid Mutt" Seto whimpered and leaned in towards Jou, who was still ripping at his arm. "You are perfect. Now stop that" "'m stupid Mutt" He kept tearing, but he was weakening. Seto pulled off his shirt, but Jou was almost delirious, he didn't realize that the older Kaiba's back and torso were covered in scars. Seto held the shirt flush against the wound and kissed Jou in order to A. Stop the bleeding. B. Stop Jou from ripping himself apart further. And C. Distract him from his sorrows with a deep, urgent kiss. "Katsuya, I love you, you have to stop this." Jou just smiled before whispering "Pretty blue eyes... Like the ocean... Serenity likes the ocean... Yes Serenity, I promise to bring you back to the ocean again once more..." Oh Gods... He was going into shock.


End file.
